This invention relates generally to clamping devices used with resilient tubing. Specifically, this invention pertains to a slide clamp which is usable with an I.V. administration system to prevent unwanted free flow of fluid through the I.V. tubing. More specifically, this invention pertains to a clamping device which insures that the I.V. tubing is constricted upon being disengaged or disconnected from an I.V. administration system. This invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful as a safety slide clamp for the prevention of free flow through a resilient I.V. tube when such a tube is used with a rotary peristaltic pump for the administration of I.V. fluids to a patient.